


For The Love of Pumpkins

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Jun Ji always had loved the colour orange but Gackt never would have guessed why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween 2010

Jun Ji, with his bright orange hair, was the type who liked to be centre off attention. He wasn't arrogant and he never acted superior, more he was the butt off everyone's jokes and he didn't mind one bit. He had spent his school days as the class clown and had grown up still somewhat lacking the ability to take anything seriously.

To describe Jun Ji in a single word most people would reply 'fun'. Gackt however saw him in an entirely different light. Gackt saw the vulnerable man beneath the laughter, the man who felt he had to be funny to be liked. Gackt noticed when Jun Ji bit his lip nervously when he was worried the teasing was serious. Or when he looked so out of place when the others shared a story from before he joined Job.

Gackt could also see Jun Ji's strengths, how he was there for his friends, always willing to please and most importantly, how he put his entire heart and soul into everything he did. Gackt always did appreciate people who tried there best, in fact he hated it when he thought somebody was being lazy, not giving it there all. However If you asked Gackt to describe Jun Ji in a single word he'd ignore all off these qualities in favour of the word that popped into his head every time he looked at Jun Ji, sexy.

Jun Ji was looking particularly sexy today as he concentrated hard on carving his 5th pumpkin. He had decided to model his pumpkins on Gackjob this year and this was the most important one to him, as it was off Gackt. He wanted his lover to know just how much he cared and didn't want to produce anything that was less than perfection for the vocalist.

“You know that pumpkin is the exact same colour as your hair?” Gackt asked as he entered the kitchen and took in the mess Jun Ji had made. He made no reference to it, knowing the other would clean it up, and opened his fridge to retrieve a bottle of water.

“It's a sexy colour!” Jun Ji replied happily as he looked up from his work to grin cheekily. “I know you think so. Orange so turns you on.”

“Orange turns me on?” Gackt asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Totally. I know all your secrets.” Jun Ji replied with a cocky smile.

“I think this one might be one of yours.” Gackt retorted.

“Maybe. Pumpkins smell so nice.” Jun Ji responded raising his hand and smelling his fingers that smelled just like the pumpkins he'd been carving for the last two hours. “mmmm”

“OK, you're starting to scare me now.” Gackt commented with a smile that showed he didn't really mean it. “Do you have a pumpkin fetish?”

“Not really. It just seems fun.” Jun Ji announced picking up his Gackt pumpkin and running his tongue over the surface before slipping it between the recently carved lips of the pumpkins mouth.

“I'm not playing this game.” Gackt announced but Jun Ji only continued to mock him with the pumpkin. After a few moments of this Gackt was by Jun Ji's side removing the pumpkin from the drummers grasp. “You are officially banned from pumpkins,” he announced firmly and Jun Ji pouted for a moment before taking a handful of pumpkin guts from a bowl and attempting to get them down Gackt's shirt. His attempt was semi effective but more pumpkin went down the front of Gackt's shirt than inside it.

“Jun Ji.” Gackt said perfectly calm, which scared the drummer who had expected a retaliation. “You ruined my shirt.”

“I improved it!” Jun Ji said with a cheeky grin but Gackt only stared. “Look it's all orange now and smells a lot nicer!”

“It's sticky and wet.” Gackt corrected as he began to strip the offending article of clothing from his body. Now Jun Ji was confused as well as scared, as he knew Gackt clearly had some kind of retaliation for his rebellion but couldn't figure out what it was. As he watched Gackt's shirt fell to the floor and Gackt carefully moved the knifes and carved pumpkins from the table leaving only the bowl of pumpkin guts.

“Lie on the table.” Gackt ordered and slowly Jun Ji began to smile. Gackt wasn't mad about his shirt at all. Gackt was simply playing with him and he didn't mind in the slightest. With no further words Jun Ji did as ordered and didn't even protest as he felt himself been blindfolded with a clean tea towel.

There was a single snip of a pair of scissors and then his t-shirt was torn in two down the front but he knew he couldn't complain. He had covered Gackt's in pumpkin and it wasn't like the t-shirt had been expensive. However he did let out a small, feminine, squeal as he felt a cold sticky substance poured across his naked skin. He very much hoped it was pumpkin guts but you never could tell with Gackt.

“You wanted to play with the pumpkin.” Gackt gloated as he ran his hand across the sticky substance on Jun Ji's chest and rubbed it around playfully, taking note of the smile on the drummers lips. The orange haired man was clearly enjoying this attention so he continued for maybe a minute longer before getting onto the table himself and straddling the other man effectively pinning him down.

The pumpkin was warm now from Jun Ji's body, so without hesitation Gackt lowered himself down on top of the drummer and felt the sticky substance against his skin. He rubbed there bodies together slightly and carried on doing so as he placed his lips over Jun Ji's own. The kiss spoke of Gackt's domination over the drummer, but the other was so willing to submit that he put up no resistance.

Both men were slowly becoming hard but there was no rush and they simply carried on kissing and rubbing against each other, feeling the pumpkin rubbing between their naked chests. It wasn't an entirely unfamiliar sensation as they'd done this before with lube but the strong scent of pumpkin made things a lot kinkier and, at least for Jun Ji, sexier.

“Baby, you hard for me or the pumpkin?” Gackt got out in an almost breathless moan as he broke the kiss.

“Definitely the pumpkin.” Jun Ji answered not missing a beat.

“Off course, it would be wrong for you to be attracted to anything else.” Gackt replied mockingly. “Pumpkin head.”

“Pumpkins are so sexy.” Jun Ji murmured expecting an answer but getting only quiet, broken only by the sounds of a zip and the rustling of clothes. Gackt was clearly stripping naked and not surprisingly his own jeans and boxers were next to go.

A sticky and wet hand wrapped around his erection and Jun Ji realised that Gackt must have had some pumpkin left in the bowl. No it was warm, he must have taken it from his own chest. It was a nice sensation for his penis to be wet like this and knowing who was doing this for him made it even better. He moaned softly and jerked his hips upwards into Gackt's hand not minding one bit what the vocalist thought of him. He'd be as needy and desperate as he pleased, there was no way Gackt would judge him.

In fact Gackt adored seeing his lover like this, giving in control and just enjoying himself. It made him feel powerful and sexy as well as making him horny. Just Jun Ji's moans were enough to get him hard and longing to fuck him senseless. Well there was no reason why he couldn't and so he decided to prepare Jun Ji whilst getting him off.

He used more pumpkin as lube off course, no point getting anything else. Carefully he slid one and then two fingers into his lover and began to stretch him knowing it wouldn't take much effort. He'd taken Jun Ji enough times to know that the other was used to this and could take pretty much anything Gackt could give him. Because of this Gackt's preparation was hasty but thorough and within a minute he had Jun Ji on his hands and knees waiting to be taken.

Gently Gackt pushed himself into Jun Ji, burying his entire length within the other man and wrapping his fingers around Jun Ji's erection once more. Quickly he began to pleasure Jun Ji's length and the moment Jun Ji was distracted he began to take his own pleasure as well. His movements were fast but not desperate, instead he was focusing primarily on hitting Jun Ji's pleasure points which he did with deadly accuracy. Within moments the orange haired man was moaning loudly and begging for more.

As always Gackt exceeded expectations and managed to pound into Jun Ji harder and faster than he ever had before. Part of him wondered if Jun Ji would have to cry for mercy but he never did and their love making continued at a frantic pace until Jun Ji's body, unable to take any more pleasure, orgasmed hard, his cum shooting across the table. That was the least of either man's worries and turned on by hearing his lover cum Gackt sped towards his own orgasm and filled Jun Ji with his own ejaculation.

Panting heavily Gackt remained within Jun Ji and collected his breath unable to put up a protest as Jun Ji removed the tea towel that had been blinding him the whole time. It was Jun Ji who separated their bodies, crawling forward slightly to free himself before turning to face Gackt and sitting in front of him with his legs either side of Gackt and a smile on his face before kissing him tenderly, letting him know just how much he appreciated this surprise sex session was.

As there lips parted his eyes fell on Gackt's finger that was wiping some of Jun Ji's cum from the table along with some pumpkin off his lovers chest. The finger was offered to his lips and Jun Ji let it enter his mouth and gently licked it clean surprised at how great pumpkin could make his own cum taste.

“You need to taste that!” Jun Ji ordered but Gackt was shaking his head. Still a minute later when Jun Ji offered his cum and pumpkin covered finger to Gackt's lips the over willing tasted the mixture. He'd never openly admit it but it didn't taste bad at all, in fact it tasted good. Perhaps his judgement was clouded right now? Love and sex could do that to a person.

 


End file.
